


Ghost AU

by AxisTerry



Series: Naruto Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, Other, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisTerry/pseuds/AxisTerry
Summary: I like the idea of befriending or falling in love with a ghost. However I also like happy endings and everytime I try and think of an ending for an AU like this, the best ending I can come up with is one that's bitter sweet. Oh well.
Series: Naruto Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632685
Kudos: 4





	Ghost AU

The strong wind blew back his orange hoodie as he scraped his ratty jeans against the jagged rocks. There was an abandoned haunted house at the top of the cliff, Naruto had spent the night on a dare a few summers ago and has since kept going. Despite rumors, it wasn’t occupied by any malevolent spirit. Naruto thought the ghost was a rude pretty boy, but was drawn to him since neither of them had any family. “You’re late!” an impatient voice said as Naruto made his way over the edge. “Sorry I decided to do some rock climbing today.” Naruto responded.

Standing across from Naruto was the transparent figure of a boy about his age, arms crossed, and eyes full of rage. “I really am sorry Sasuke,” Naruto said, “I’ll make it up to you I swear. Just name it and consider it done!” Sasuke lowered his arms a bit and his features softened as he thought, “Well the house is dusty.”  
“Of course. I said anything... so I’ll get on it!” Naruto tried to say in a cheerful tone as he thought about 20 years worth of dust that covered the inside of the house. Sasuke let his arms fall to his side and smirked as they made their way into the house.


End file.
